


Spiral

by Claire



Category: Primeval
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-04
Updated: 2008-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Damn it, Cutter, this isn't funny."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiral

Stephen pulls against the handcuffs holding him to the bed, the metal around his wrists warming slowly as it leeches the heat from his body. "Damn it, Cutter, this isn't funny."

"Oh, I don't know," Nick says from his position in the chair next to the window, "seems pretty damn amusing to me." Only, the way Nick's running a hand over the bulge at his crotch tells Stephen that 'amusing' may not be the only thought going through Nick's mind.

"Nick--"

"Shut up, Stephen," Nick cuts him off, standing up and flicking open the buttons on his jeans as he walks over to the bed.

But Stephen never learned to follow orders particularly well, never learned to keep his mouth shut in certain situations, and he's pretty sure waking up to find himself cuffed to his own bed with Nick watching him counts as one of those situations. So he can't help the retort that springs to his lips, can’t help glaring at Nick as the words come to him, only to be swept away in a gasp as Nick's hand lands sharply on his arse.

"I said shut up," Nick reiterates as the warmth of the slap spreads through Stephen's entire body. He can hear Cutter rifling through the bedside cabinet drawer, hears the soft exclamation of discovery and knows exactly what it is Nick's found when the tube drops onto the bed, rolling to lie against Stephen's side.

"Get on your knees," Nick says as he climbs on the bed behind him, and Stephen barely manages to keep his balance as the mattress dips with the weight of another person before it settles. A hand moves between his thighs, pushing his legs further apart.

"One word, Stephen," Nick says, a hand resting against Stephen's hip and branding Nick Cutter's name into his flesh. "Say 'No' and I'll leave. I'll leave and we'll never mention this again."

Never mention it again, Nick says. And there'll never be another chance, Stephen hears.

Stephen doesn't reply.

There's a soft exhalation of breath behind him, almost covered by the sound of a tube snapping open. And Stephen knows what's coming, thinks he's been waiting for this moment since he first walked into Nick's office all those years ago.

Nick's slick fingers press inside him and Stephen arches with the burn. It's been too long since he's done this, too long since he was last on his knees for another man.

"Stephen?" Nick's fingers have stopped, the first hesitant thing he's done since Stephen woke up.

"I'm fine." Stephen pushes back, and if Cutter stops now Stephen swears he's going to feed him to the next gorgonopsid that comes through an anomaly.

But Nick's still not doing anything, still has fingers that aren't moving buried deep inside Stephen's body.

"Damn it, Cutter, will you _do_ something already--" And Stephen doesn't know if it's the words or the growl that gets Nick moving, but the fingers are sliding in and out of his body, twisting and pressing and, "Now. Now, now, now."

The chant falls from Stephen's lips as Nick's fingers pull away, leaving him empty for only a brief moment before there's something heavier, more insistent pressing into him.

A sharp flare of pain flashes through him and it makes his cock throb. The rough rasp of denim against his skin tells him that Nick's all the way in, seated inside him, hard and _there_.

There's a beat, a moment, and Stephen feels the soft kiss dropped onto the back of his neck before Nick slides out and slams all the way back in again. It burns, sharp and perfect, and Stephen craves it. There are words coming from him but he's not sure what they are; pleading, begging and Nick's name all merged into one.

Nick's hand reaches in front of him, fingers wrapping around Stephen's cock and stripping it in time with the thrusts into his body. Jerking him off as Nick shifts, changing angles and nailing Stephen's prostate, every motion of Nick's cock inside him sending fire coursing through him.

And Nick fucks him for seconds, hours, eternity, until Stephen sobs, his body tightening and his orgasm exploding out of him. His legs giving out, Stephen collapses onto the bed, Nick thrusting into him once, twice before emptying himself into Stephen's body, teeth sinking into Stephen's shoulder as he comes.

Stephen can't help the hiss he makes as Nick pulls out of him, muscles protesting at the abuse they've just taken, and Stephen knows he's not going to be able to sit down comfortably for the next day or so but he can't bring himself to care.

Nick shifts and then the handcuffs open, releasing Stephen's wrists into Nick's hands, fingers rubbing gently over the red marks that are left.

"Mine," Nick murmurs softly, and Stephen doesn't disagree.


End file.
